Grim Mountain
by Just Another Girl99
Summary: A year has passed since the girls got into Beacon and have finally been given a mission but for only two of them .Yang's past come back to haunt her and it might just be her down fall . This is a bumblebee fanfic and Mature just in case later on I get ideas


Chapter 1

Thursday 2:45p.m

" Team RWBY please come to the headmasters office at once , I repeat team RWBY please come to the headmasters office at once " Professor Glynda's voice rang over the intercom threw out the dorms.

" Not again " complained the two sisters who were on the floor playing poker.

"YOU DUNCES WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST DID YOU DO! screeched Weiss who now hovered over the two like a dark cloud .

" Calm down princess I'm sure Ruby has a good reason for what ever she did " said Yang as she rose up from the floor and popped her back.

"Hey why is it my fault now ?!" asked Ruby who had also rose from her spot and looked at her sister in shock.

" Because my dearest little Sis I did nothing bad enough yesterday to get us all in trouble for I was studying with Blakey". Blake upon the mention of her name closed her book and nodded in agreement to her partners statement and now stood next to Yang.

"So it was you ! snapped Weiss as she whirled around to glare at her smaller teammate .

"Ak please don't hurt me ! "whimpered Ruby as she dashed to get behind Yang and use her as a shield. Yang looked behind her to see her sister buried in her golden locks trying to escape the icy glares from Weiss.

" Ruby as much as I love being a shield take responsibility and face Snow Angles wrath " Yang calmly stated. Blake looked at her partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Cat got your tongue Blake ?" asked Yang. Every one but the brawler groaned .

" Man you guys are Weiss cold I might just... schneeze " Yang chuckled as she opened up the door.

" Yang please lay off the puns" begged Ruby as she passed. Weiss massaged her temples as she walked past not even saying a word to the blonde. Blake with her book in hand smacked the back of Yang s head and passed swaying her hips .

/ _Damn_ _that_ _bellabooty_/ Thought Yang as she watched Blake go after the rest of the team.

" Oh come on guys the puns aren't that bad said Yang as she raced to catch up with them

* * *

RWBY stood in front of the headmasters desk waiting for a word from him. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee with a look of not a care of the world on his face. Yang's fingers danced through her golden mane making sure no knots were to be found in it. Blake was off the side reading the usual for her. Ruby slouched next to Yang dozing off while dreaming about cookies but not just any cookie a red velvet cookie. Slowly drool started to drip from her mouth and on to the floor *_drip_..._drip_..._dri_-*

Finally pushed over the her limits " Mister Ozpin can you please tell us why we were summoned here or are we going to stay like this forever?" Weiss said threw gritted teeth. Ozpin took another sip.

"S-"

"Miss Schnee patience . Team RWBY I brought you here because I have a mission for you"

"A MISSION LIKE A REAL MISSION ?! I CANT BELIEVE THIS" Ruby interrupted. Ruby stopped as she felt a cold wave wash over her as she looked to her partner. If looks could kill Ruby would be murdered on the spot. Slowly she looked to Weiss and flinched as she saw the anger in her eyes .

" Yes Miss Rose a mission bu-"

" CAN I GO PLEASE CAN I GO I WANT TO GO PLEASE SIR CAN I G-"

" Ruby if you don't mind would you please let him finish " Weiss hissed.

Ruby quickly stopped and hung her head " Now sir if you would continue "

"Thank you Weiss as I was saying , Ruby I'm sad to inform you but you cannot go . To be put simply your grades in class are dreadful." Ruby kicked the ground. Yang placed her hand on the young leaders shoulder to sympathize . "The mission itself is located on Grimm Mountain. You see the grimm population is growing rapidly and at an alarming rate . So I need two of you to cut down the population and figure out what happened to make it grow at this rate" he paused and raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. Ozpin put the glass back onto the desk and looked to the girls as if asking 'whose going '.

" Um Do we have to make up the classes we miss while on the mission ?" Yang curiosity getting the better of her.

" No miss Xiao Long you will not have to"

" That settles it count me in " said Yang now happy that she won't have to sit through Ports lecture.

Weiss quickly considered her options A: Go with Yang skip classes but put up with the constant puns and her nonsense or B: Stay here with Ruby and a few days without the brawler with her terrible puns. But be alone with the little ball of energy that never stopped moving . She gave it a quick thought about it but it all came down to one thing THE PUNS. " I er um have to stay here and help Ruby with her studies so unfortunately I cannot acompany you on the mission" Weiss rushed. Yang raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Then she looked to Blake and gave her the puppy dog pout it wasn't like Ruby's but it still worked. Blake rolled her eyes " I'll go"

" Now girls the airships are in repair so you'll need to find a needs of transportation to get there"

"That won't be an issue sir " Yang said with a smirk. Everyone raised an eyebrow in question except for Ruby who had a look of terror on her face.

" Good and if you could leave tomorrow or Saturday at the latest that would be best" said the man who then took another sip of coffee.

* * *

The girls started walking down the long empty corridor back to the dorms the two sisters farther ahead to not to be heard.

" Yang you are not riding that thing! I won't allow it " hissed Ruby.

" What's wrong with it? Its perfectly safe!" argued Yang .

"The only time that monstrossity will be safe is when its destroyed" answered Ruby.

_/ What is going on ? What does Yang intend for us to be riding on? And why can't they realize I can hear them completely !?/ _Blake thought to herself as she walked beside Weiss.

" Rubes no matter what you say I'm taking her and I don't have to listen to you I'm the older one here also you can't make me leave her behind so ha!" Said Yang with her sound argument.

" old lady" mumbled Ruby. Blake put her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing.

" At least this old lady has boobs Cliff side" Yang countered.

" THEY JUST ARENT DEVELOPED YET YOU OLD COW BESIDES THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING FLAT CHESTED! screamed Ruby. Blake couldn't help it she openly and full heartedly laughed. The two sisters played no heed to the laughing girl and continued on the argument.

" Cow out of all the insults The brilliant Ruby Rose chosses that one man for once I'm glad we aren't blood related cause that's just sad" Yang fired straight back. Blake stopped laughing and all the girls were silent for a moment until.

" At least I have a family" Ruby said with anger in her eyes until changed to pure fear at the sight of Yang's hell fire red eyes. Flames burst forth from the blonde surrounding her and closing her off from her teammates whose eyes were wide with fear. The heat was almost frying Blake and Weiss when they were ten feet away how was ruby standing so close to the raging inferno?! Yang glared at the short girl in front of her not seeing Ruby but a Woman in a red dress . Yang quickly closed her eyes to escape before the memories came flooding back and dowsed the flames. Her eyes opened and the flames danced around in anger in them .

Finally she spoke " Don't ever say that again Ruby ever" all the flames fully disappeared from her eyes and were no replaced with sad lilac ones . Yang turned and walked down the corridor alone and made a left to their dorm.

* * *

**A/N Well that esculated quickly huh? Please leave a review first story and criticism is appreciated a lot . And Thanks for reading the chapter :) **


End file.
